Only One
by Shiro-ArisuChan
Summary: Jack yang sangat mencintai Alyss diputusin sama Alyss . Ahkirnya , Jack jadi King of Gombal . Tapi , tak ada satupun wanita yang menarik baginya . Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya ?


Only one

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts punyanya Jun Mochizuki-sensei kalo Pandora Hearts punya saya , saya jadiin Alyss sebagai tokoh utama ._. , saya cuman pinjem chara Pandora Hearts buat di OOC-in *digampar

Warning : gaje , abal-abal , moga-moga gk ada typo , kalimat kasar , OOC yang sangat-sangat , moga-moga ending gk ngegantung , Alur kecepetan

Summary : Jack yang sangat mencintai Alyss diputusin sama Alyss . Ahkirnya , Jack jadi King of Gombal . Tapi , tak ada satupun wanita yang menarik baginya . Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya ?

Genre : Romance , Friendship , Dikit humor yg garing , Supernatural

Pairing : Alyss x Jack

~Flashback~

"Ayolah , Alyss !" kata Jack dengan suara berat

"Tidak , Jack !" kata Alyss dengan nada kesal

"Kumohon , Alyss !"kata Jack hampir menangis

"Selamat tinggal , Jack"Alyss berlari ditengah hujan sambil menangis

Jack yang abis pegat tertunduk diam sementara dari kejauhan author ngakak-ngakak ngeliat Jack abis pegat *author digantung Jack

Dan mulailah si Jack bergombal-ria ( A/N : GOMBAL DAPET DARI KAMUS GOMBAL XDD

"Seandainya kita nggak jadi putus aku akan gombalin kamu dulu" kata Jack menangis

"Jack : Aku suka kamu

Alyss : Apa yang kamu suka dari aku ?

Jack : Pagi-pagi ketika aku membuka mata, kamu orang pertama yang ada di benakku.

Siang hari ketika aku bekerja, kamulah satu-satunya orang yang mampu memberiku semangat.

Malam hari ketika aku sedang tidur, kamu juga yang selalu menemaniku di dalam mimpiku.

Aku suka kamu karena kamu selalu ada menemaniku setiap saat"gombal Jack sambil nangis

~ FLASHBACK END ~

Di kelas Alyss tetap menjadi cewe tomboy yang selalu nge-gebukin orang yang gangguin dia sedangkan Jack malah jadi King of Gombal *author dilempar pake Pocket Lacie ama Jack

"Woii bro ! udah dapet pacar baru belom ?" Tanya Glen sambil nari-nari pake wig afro bagai bang Roma Irama *dilempar Glen ke Abyss

"B.E.L.O.M" Kata Jack bete

"Hadeuh-hadeuh udah jadi raja gombal belom dapet pacar juga , pikasebelen kau jack !" ( AUTHOR : INI FANFIC APA CRITA AWAS ADA SULE ? =A= READER : DASAR AUTHOR GEBELEK ) sambung Gilbert

"Biarin ajee , prikitiew !" ( AUTHOR : BENERAN AWAS ADA SULE ==" READER : GANTI DONG , KITE-KITE [ HAH ? ] MWNYA FANFIC PANDORA HEARTS ] Balas Jack

"Gwa galau !" teriak Vincent gaje sambil naro surat-surat yang dibalikin Zwei

Ahkirnya si Vincent baca kamus gombal yang dikasihin si Jack buat gombalin Zwei

"Vincent : 4 huruf buat kamu

Zwei : Apa ?

Vincent : L - O - V - E" gombal Vincent

~Alyss POV~

"JAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK !" Teriak Alyss

"I…..Iaaaa !" Jack kaget

"Serahkan PR Sejarah lu !" gerutu Alyss

"Eh….Sejarah…..PR ? Wah ! Gue lupa mengerjakannya !" Jack panik

"Whattt ? Lu tuh bikin rating kelas kita turun aja !" Alyss kesal

"Ma…Maaf" Ahkirnya Jack jadi suram ( AUTHOR : LHAA ! ENTAR LAMA-LAMA JACK JADI MADESU JUGA NIH *AUTHOR DILEMPAR JACK )

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Alyss frustasi

"Kringgggggggggg ! Kringggggggggg !" Bel berbunyi memulai pelajaran pertama

~ End of Alyss POV ~

Pelajaran pertama adalah Kimia , Pelajaran yang Alyss paling benci gara-gara gurunya bikin ngantuk

"Perhatian anak-anak , hari ini pak Rufus tidak bisa hadir , Jadi kalian kerjakan Tugas-tugas ini !" kata Bu Cheryl ( AUTHOR : PERASAAN CHERYL UDAH MATI DEH =A= ) sambil memberi kertas UTS tahun kemarin

~ 1 Jam kemudian ~

"HUWAAAAAAAA ! Totally nih soal susah !" gerutu Charlotte yang akrab disapa Lotti itu

"Akhh ! I don't care deh , pokoknya kumpulin soalnya !" jawab Alyss

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz" Jack malah asyik tidur

Alhasil , Alyss menjatuhkan semua kertas yang sudah ia kumupulkan ke kepala Jack , spontan Jack terbangun

"A….lyss….?" Jack ragu

"Jack , kau…."Satu tetes air mata menahan kata-kata Alyss , reflek , Jack langsung memegang tangan Alyss

"Alyss !"suasana di kelas menjadi sangat tegang

Bagaimana tidak , Alyss sang ketua kelas yang berandal , anak-anak yang menggangunya langsung ia hajar , Dibalik itu , Ialah murid terpintar di kelas . Jadi , mungkin bagi anak kelas 8-2 melihat Alyss menangis itu mustahil

"Alyss-chan ! Kau tak apa ? Suasana di kelas menjadi ribut sampai ahkirnya , Bu Cheryl masuk ke 8-2

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut ?"Tanya Bu Cheryl

Semua tatapan langsung menuju kepada JACK

"Jack Vessalius ?" Tanya Bu Cheryl

"I…Ia Bu !"jawab Jack

"Apa yang kau lakukan"kata Bu Cheryl dengan death glarenya

"Uh….uhmmmm…."Jakc tak dapat bicara

~Pulang Sekolah~

"Alyss !"teriak Alice , saudara atau bisa dibilang kembaran Alyss

"Aliceeeee !"jawab Alyss sambil melambaikan tangannya

"A….Alysss ! Menghindar !" Alice panik

"Nani ?" Alys bingung  
>( Nani = Apa )<p>

"BRAAAAAAAKKKKK !" Alyss tertabrak Jack yang sedang mengendarai odong-odong [ HAH ? ITU BUKAN ODONG-ODONG READERS ._. TAPI KERETA KUDA JADUL ) hingga terpental ke pagar sekolah

"Ughh !"Alyss mencoba berdiri

"lyss…..lyss…" Suara itu samar-samar terdengar di telinga Alyss

~ Alyss POV ~

Aku terbangun di sebuah tempat , kegelapan dimana-mana . Tiba-tiba sesosok mahluk [ HAH ? ] *AUTHOR DITENDANG

"Alyss…lyss…lyss….lyss…lyss" sesosok mahluk itu memanggil Alyss dengan gemaan suara

"Huh ? Anata wa daredesu ka?" Alyss bingung  
>(Anata wa daredesu ka? = Siapa kamu ? )<p>

"Watashi wa Kokoro no nana hana no ōkoku"  
>( Kokoro no nana hana no ōkoku = Tujuh bunga dari Kerajaan hati )<p>

"Who are you really are !" Tegas Alyss

Yang ditanyain Alyss hanya tersenyum manis  
>"One of the seven strongest monsters in the netherworld"jawabnya singkaT<p>

"Ne…therworld ?"Alyss hampir saja ingin pingsan

"Mari bertarung , putri Diseworld."Serangaian yang menyeramkan muncul di mukanya yang kini terlihat oleh Alyss

"Chenji ! Ritorufearī !"tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis cilik di hadapan Alyss

"ALYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"Tiba-tiba teriakan Alice terngiang di kuping Alyss

"Aliceee !"Tiba-tiba Alyss terbangun di rumah sakit

~ NORMAL POV

"Alyss , ayo kita pergi !"tiba-tiba Jack meraih tangan Alyss

"Ja…..Jack ! Diluar….." Alyss melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jack

"Justru itu ! Ini momen yang tepat !" Kata Jack sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya seraya tersenyum

"Momen yang tepat ?"Alyss mengernyitkan alisnya

"Ikuti aku saja !" Kata Jack sambil menarik tangan Alyss

"Tunggu Jack ! Wait a minute , sudah kubilang ! Diluar hujan !" Alyss menolak

"Shutttt ! It's the right moment bebs !"Kata Jack sambil menari jari tengahnya di bibir Alyss

"Zrasssssshhhh !" Derasnya hujan , dinginnya angin diterobos 2 orang yang sedang berlari

"Alyss , Olny one sentence from me to you" Kata Jack sambil tersenyum

"Apa itu ?"Balas Alyss penasaran

"I Love You" senyum Jack

Pada ahkirnya , Alyss pacaran lagii sama Jack atau bisa dibilang CLBK  
>Ahkirnya , Jack malah dijuluki jadi King of Love<br>Sedangkan Alyss sama seperti dulu , hanya saja dia menjadi lebih riang

~ THE END ~

Secuil Author Note *plakplakplak :

Fyuhhhhhhhhh~! Ahkirnya selesai juga nii fanfic

Author bikin nii fanfic tapi fanfic sebelumnya belom selesai =A= *dilempar readers

Okeh deh , =w=

Sekian fanfic jelek author XDDDD


End file.
